Un Futuro Diferente
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Feliz Día Internacional de Sailor Moon! Lo que sucede en Tokio de Cristal después del regreso de los guerreros al siglo XX. Ambientado en Sailor Moon Crystal. Senshi x Shitennou. MamoUsa.


**Disclaimer.** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

- _Sayonara…_

La nostalgia en la mirada de Serenity era clara mientras observaba como se cerraba la puerta al pasado.

-Eso fue muy peligroso, Neo Reina Serenity.

El sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras giraba para responderle a aquel a quien, con el tiempo, había pasado a considerar como su hermano mayor.

-No supieron nada que pudiera cambiar nuestra historia, Kunzite.

El mayor de los Shitennou frunció el ceño, absteniéndose de replicar. La reina no dejaba de tener algo de razón. Siempre la tenía, al menos cuando actuaba desde su corazón, y el tiempo le había enseñado que Serenity siempre lo hacía.

Tras él 3 figuras más se alinearon en sus puestos. A pesar de los riesgos y los problemas, Kunzite sabía que todo lo que habían hecho había valido la pena, y lo reafirmaba al ver completa a la corte lunar.

-Vamos Kunzite, deja de fruncir el ceño, debemos revisar que todo se encuentre bien.

La alegre voz de Sailor Venus le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, era cierto, tenían cosas que hacer.

Los 8 guardianes se inclinaron ante los reyes, quienes sólo asintieron levemente. Ellos también tenían trabajo.

* * *

Siempre debía velar por el este. Zoisite tenía eso muy claro, y aunque la asignación le traía malos recuerdos de su tiempo en el Reino Oscuro, había podido superarlos gracias a su compañera asignada.

Mercury se encontraba en ese momento analizando datos, revisando que todo estuviera bien y que Tokio de Cristal fuera seguro para todos los habitantes, quienes ya habían comenzado a despertar de su sueño.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez este futuro no se habría vuelto realidad. Con su acostumbrado razonamiento, el voto de Ami había sido vital para que las demás Scouts los aceptaran de regreso, eso sí, bajo una cuidadosa supervisión.

Ese voto le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para volver a conocerla, para enamorarse de nuevo, y lo más importante, para que ella se enamorara de él.

El agua vivía dentro del alma de Mercury, sin importar que fuera Ami, la Princesa de Mercurio o la Guerrera, era el mismo espíritu que latía dentro de él, y por eso quizás su relación había funcionado más fácilmente que la de sus hermanos.

Porque ellos eran espíritus afines.

Muchas fueron las tardes que pasaron juntos, ella sumergida en sus libros, y él en su piano. Las notas llenaban de paz los corazones de los neo-tokiotas y a su vez se encargaban de unir nuevamente los suyos.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?

El general le sonrió, mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano y abrazarle.

-Sí, ahora sí.

Mercury sonrió, y se refugió en su abrazo.

Sin quererlo pensó en su yo del siglo XX, aquella que no sabía que iba a ser tan feliz, y deseó por un momento haberle podido dar esperanzas de alguna manera.

La esperanza que al final todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

-MALDICIÓN!

El repentino grito de la guerrera hizo volar a sus mascotas. Phobos y Deimos sabían cuando era mejor mantenerse alejados de su dueña.

El general del sur miró con desinterés a su compañera, la reacción de Mars era por sobre todas las cosas predecible. Conociéndola, sabía que en estos momentos ella se estaría culpando por no haber hecho lo suficiente para defender al reino de Némesis.

Conociéndose, lo que pudiera decirle a ella sólo empeoraría el asunto, así que simplemente optó por quedarse callado.

Gran error.

Porque después de haber dirigido toda su ira hacia sí misma, Rei había optado por dirigirla hacia él y ahora era SU culpa que las defensas de Tokio de Cristal hubieran sido vencidas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ganaron igual que siempre. Los villanos nunca obtienen un final feliz, ya deberías de saberlo.

El fuego desapareció de su mirada tan pronto escuchó sus palabras.

Y ese tono de derrota escondido tras ellas.

Rei le miró fijamente. A pesar de su exterior inamovible ella sabía la fuerza de los sentimientos que movían al general. Jadeite era como ella, lleno de fuego que hacía hervir su interior.

Podía verlo claramente en ese momento. Sentado sobre una roca, evitando su mirada. Para él el ataque de Némesis no era una derrota. ¿Cómo podría sentirlo así una persona que lo había perdido todo en una derrota?

Hasta a sí mismo.

Ella estaba siendo una niña, haciendo una pataleta por algo que ya habían podido superar.

Y había llegado el momento de superar algo más.

Cada vez que veía a Ami y Zoisite ella se preguntaba por qué era diferente para ellos.

Ahora lo entendía. Su desconfianza, todo era por su culpa.

Y ambos estaban sufriendo por ello.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él al sentirla acercarse- ¿Alguna otra cosa de la cual soy culpable?

Su silencio le obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarla. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, y pudo ver la rabia, la tristeza y la culpa en ellos.

-Mars, yo...

Sus brazos le envolvieron antes que él pudiera decir algo más.

Pensó en su yo del pasado, aquel que había sido cautivado por la belleza de la mujer ahora entre sus brazos.

Qué tonto había sido en pensar que eso era lo más llamativo en ella.

* * *

En el Norte todo estaba tranquilo y bajo control. Los habitantes del sector lentamente recuperaban la consciencia y Makoto estaba ocupada ayudando a los niños asustados.

Nephrite sonrió al verla. La más fuerte de las Sailor Scouts siempre había tenido el corazón más amable.

Si no fuera por eso, ellos nunca habrían podido estar juntos.

Tan sólo la amabilidad de la Princesa de Jupiter había podido romper su orgullo, ninguna de las otras chicas habría podido hacerlo, si le hubieran asignado otra compañera en ese primer baile en el que se habían conocido, entonces sin dudarlo él habría hecho llorar a Venus, indignar a Mercury y estallar en llamas a Mars.

Pero Jupiter era diferente, tenía ese perfecto equilibrio entre fuerza y sensibilidad y tantos años después, permanecía fiel a su verdadera esencia.

Ella tenía las raíces que lo anclaban a este nuevo mundo, un mundo que él había ayudado a crear.

-Señor Nephrite?

El general bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño niño que le miraba interrogante.

-No puedo encontrar a mi mamá- dijo el chico, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes- le dijo él, agachándose para tomarlo entre sus brazos- la encontraremos.

Makoto les vio alejándose. Realmente Nephrite se veía muy bien con un niño en sus brazos.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Para su yo del pasado este podría ser un muy buen futuro. Pero ella sabía que aún faltaba más.

Y lo construirían juntos.

* * *

-No tenías por qué haber sido tan duro con ella!

Kunzite suspiró.

Minako le hacía honor a su planeta, era en realidad muy apasionada para todo.

Pero en ocasiones como esta eso jugaba en su contra.

-No fue para tanto! Además, tú más que nadie sabes lo peligroso que podría haber sido.

Venus suspiró.

Eso era algo que tenían en común. Como líderes de sus equipos, suspiraban mucho, generalmente antes de decir algo difícil.

-Lo sé. Tienes razón.

-Nuestro presente podría haberse arruinado si ellos se enteraban de nuestra existencia.

Ella contuvo el aliento. No podía imaginarse un presente diferente, uno sin él. No después de todo lo que había hecho para recuperarlo.

-Creo que de todas formas te habría seguido buscando- dijo ella, con la mirada baja, y sonrojándose.

Él se acercó y tomó su barbilla, obligándola a verle fijamente.

-Y yo te habría encontrado.

Ella sonrió y se permitió disfrutar de ese momento de felicidad. Sabía que su yo del pasado se lo había ganado.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

Serenity se permitió una sonrisa inocente al mirar a su rey.

-Todo está bien.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad Serenity?

-A veces es bueno recordar nuestro pasado Endymion… y un simple vistazo a nuestro futuro puede hacer mover las ruedas para que lleguemos hasta él.

Endymion asintió, recordando las múltiples pruebas por las que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estaban.

Pronto su hija volvería al siglo XX, y seguiría moviendo las ruedas.

Que acercarían a Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon a su presente.

Un futuro muy diferente al que jamás soñó.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Feliz Día Internacional de Sailor Moon! Esta historia fue escrita precisamente en honor de esta fecha, y para el concurso organizado especialmente para esta celebración en mi país Colombia! Espero que todos los Moonies estén celebrando hoy, y ya les mostraré en mi página de Facebook (la encuentran en mi perfil) fotos del evento! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla! Un abrazo!


End file.
